


sunsets

by bonehandledknife (ladywinter)



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Liferaft [13]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife
Summary: written foryoukaiyume's art





	sunsets

The sun was setting and the sky was pink and maybe glow of the sky would be enough to hide the glow of her cheeks but Furiosa didn’t really have much hope of it.

Because nothing hid Max’s blushred face and she couldn’t stop staring at it. Not even as she sank down on him, and Furiosa closed her mouth partially to hide her moan but mostly just to hear the sound Max made.

It was _indecent_. He’d slammed his head back almost painfully against the windshield and it rose up through his throat like a feral thing that she wanted to _taste_. But their mouths were too far, heights just a little too uneven, moving down meant he’d slip out, and that?

 _No_ , she clenched around him wetly, refusing. Ground down to bring them even closer and Max _jerked_. Helplessly, rolling thrusts upwards, sound falling out of his mouth every which way as stars shot across Furiosa’s vision. She placed her left elbow on his shoulder to try to brace against it, against _him_ , _against_ the delicious friction inside her and the tender startling feel of her nipples against the roughness of his chest.

Furiosa found herself wanting more, to her everpresent surprise. More of that sensation, more of him _in_ her, more of this Wasteland drift that comes and goes like wind that leave gifts at her door. She laced their fingers together, but knew that was a paltry temporary offering, a safety he can’t bring with him.

And you can’t wander the wastes with your safety on.

Furiosa shook the thought away as she slammed her hips into him, frustrated with both the situation and with him. With the _itch_ that she’d carried around during his absences, like a phantom limb missing, that’d left her anticipating a gun hand she had no right to and carrying around a twitchiness that her own hand can’t soothe.

Their hips met with a _shock_ and all the hair on her neck rose with the sensation, eyes going unfocused from the feel of it, and leaning her head against Max’s because—

“ _Haaa_ …” Max exhaled and because—

Fingers large and blunt had slipped up behind her because—

She was _dripping_. And when he thrust next it _sounded_ loud, sounded _wet,_ and his fingers spread the wet around the lips of her there like he was painting sensation across all her nerves, tracing up her taint, forefinger a tease around the edges of her hole like it was wondering if it had any right to be there.

“ _Fool_.” Furiosa muttered in return and pushed into his hand a little, sparks flaying her skin into shivers, pushing more of her chest against his. The rig’s hood groaning as she shifted her weight, spreading her knees more open for him to the point where she could almost not get any leverage at all.

Max panted, staring at her, wide-eyed and gaze shot dark, and from any other man Furiosa might have expected them to take the chance to upend her, flip them both over so that she’s on her back…

Max, that fool, simply set his feet against the hood and thrust up into what space she gave him, corded thighs working until she was almost _bouncing_ on him, and Furiosa might laugh with it if her breath wasn’t completely taken away and if she wasn’t lit up inside and practically _seizing_ with the sensations, mouth open in a scream that only her lungs hear, but she kept her eyes pried open, through it all, just to see—

Max, looking _wrecked_ , flayed open, as destroyed as he ever was when he watches her come, that grimace as his own muscles seize and his breath a stutter as he forgot how to breathe and heat shoots up into her as he forgot that he wasn’t supposed to take any pleasure after the world has fallen.

(He forgets, when looking at her.)


End file.
